Love Me, Hate Me, Leave Me Not
by I hart Booth
Summary: First Booth isn't sure about himself and Brennan anymore. As long as she wakes up in time though, things could be salvagable. multichap Songfic, BB!
1. Don't Make Me, Booth's POV

**Ahhh yes. Songfics. My one true love. Don't worry, there's one more chap. Don't Make Me – Blake Shelton**

We haven't actually said it yet. Those three words that mean so much to me, and though she may never admit it, mean even more to her. I want to say them, don't get me wrong, but she's not ready to hear them yet and I don't want to scare her away. But I'm beginning to wonder…

**Girl when I look at you  
You look through me  
Like I'm not even there**

She's not cold, no. Many people would say she is, but she's not. She has the ability to be detached, distant. She does it so she can survive the horrendous things we see every day. I get that. But lately…

**I'm trying not to give up  
To be strong but I'm afraid to say I'm scared  
I can't find the place your heart is hiding**

She doesn't close her eyes when I kiss her anymore. If I call her in the middle of the day 'just because' she acts like she can't wait to get off the phone. When I try to talk to her about it she dismisses me.

I'm sure she doesn't mean it. She may not even realize she's doing it. After everything she's been through in her life it's probably just her defense mechanism kicking in to make sure she doesn't get hurt. To keep me away. But she's not the only one getting hurt...

**I'm no quitter but I'm tired of fighting**

And I thought I'd gotten past all those walls. I thought…

**Baby I love you  
Don't wanna lose you  
Don't make me let you go**

"Hey Bones, wanna go to lunch?"

She glances up at me from the paperwork in front of her and I try to hold her gaze, wishing she would pause for just a second and see how much I love her. But almost immediately those blue eyes are turned back on something considerably more interesting there on her desk.

"No Booth I can't. There's about a billion things around here I need to finish before everyone leaves tonight. Just go on without me."

**Took such a long time  
For me to find you  
Don't make me let you go**

I try not to let on how much it breaks my heart to hear her brush me off.

"C'mon Bones, you need to eat." I raise my eyebrows at her but she's not looking at me so it doesn't really matter.

"I have a banana in my desk drawer." She mutters.

**Baby I'm begging please  
and I'm down here on my knees  
I don't wanna have to set you free  
Don't make me**

She gets up to leave her office. And I can feel something start to burn in my chest. I can't let her go. I won't, not like this.

"Zack I…" She starts to say something I'm sure is very important and very squinty. But I don't care.

I grab her elbow as she walks by and spin her back toward me.

"Booth!"

If she won't let me tell her how much I want her, I'll have to show her.

I pull her head to mine and press my lips to hers, my tongue running along her bottom lip begging her to let me in. She does and I put my hands in her hair, her scent surrounds me and for a moment she relaxes and returns my kiss. My heart thumps inside my chest and I think there may be hope.

But then she suddenly pulls away, giving me a glare that could melt ice.

"Booth. I'm at work."

Then she turns away to go and find Zack.

**What if when I'm long gone  
It dawns on you  
You just might want me back**

After a few deep breaths I go back out into the lab and find she is bent over a set of remains with Zack. I feel my heart sink.

"Maybe if I was a set of bones on the exam table she would give me a second glance." I say softly, knowing it sounds self pitying and pathetic. Again, I don't care. My pride hit the road a long time ago and now I'm trying hard not to wish I'd followed it on the way out.

**Let me make myself clear  
If I leave here  
Its done I'm gone that's that**

"What's up G-man?"

I turn around and see Angela heading toward me, that cocky little smile on her lips.

Angela. Without her I wouldn't be in this mess. But it wasn't always a mess. The first few months together were amazing, mind blowing even. But now…

"Nothing Angela." I shrug and turn back to look at my girl and her boys. One she is bent over, gaving at with an intensity I've seldom seen matched. The other she is muttering to and he happily nods and points to their skeleton with wide excited eyes, looking like a lost puppy searching for approval.

**You carry my love around  
Like it's a heavy burden**

"It doesn't look like nothing Booth." She comes to stand next to me and I can tell by the tone of her voice that she is concerned.

_I only wonder about whom._

"With her it never is, is it?" I gesture toward the platform with my right hand, the other tucked safely into my pocket gripping my poker chip as if it can anchor me to this world of mine that is spinning out of control.

"Brennan? No, I'm sure it never is." I feel her looking at me. "Why do you look like your whole world is about to crumble? Is something going on between you and Bren?"

_No, nothing's going on between me and Bren. That's the problem. I can feel her slipping through my fingers and the harder I try to hold on the harder she pulls away._

Finally I tear my eyes off the gorgeous scientist in front of me and look at her friend beside me.

"There was once a time, Angela, when I thought my world would end if Bones wasn't a part of it. Now…I wonder if maybe that would have been easier."

**Well I'm about to take it back  
Are you sure its worth it**

Her eyes widen in shock and she doesn't know what to say, so I turn and look back at the platform one more time before leaving.

**Baby I love you**

She tucks a piece of that stunning auburn hair behind her ear.

**Don't wanna lose you**

She bites her lower lip in concentration and I bite mine, the taste of her still on it. There to drive me crazy.

**Don't make me let you go**

She taps her left foot pensively before writing a note in her pad and I wonder if I'll ever break through all the walls past betrayals have forced her to erect.

**Took such a long time**

She sighs heavily and I wonder if I'll ever have the strength to try.

**For me to find you**

Zack says something extremely squinty and she smiles. She finds intelligence soothing.

**Don't make me let you go**

And she glances over at me…

**Baby I'm begging please **

I smile all the smile I can muster.

**and I'm down here on my knees**

The look I get in return isn't cold by any means.

**I don't wanna have to set you free**

But it's not laced with the pure desire it used to be and I'm haunted by the thought that the shadow in it is dismissal. While I can still see there is a war raging inside her, I wonder if I have the strength to wait until peace is declared.

"I've got to go Angela." I say quietly, turning to leave.

**Don't make me **

"She knows Booth."

I stop and glance up at the platform but Bones has returned to her bones.

"Knows what?" I ask, turning my ear, but not my body, back toward her.

**Stop loving you**

"She knows you love her. She just has a hard time showing it sometimes."

I hang my head and continue toward the doors.

"Now _that,_ Angela, I know."

**Stop needing you**

I won't go back to work today. I've got some serious thinking to do and everything else will just have to wait.

**Ohhh...angsty. Let me know what you thought. **


	2. Dear Diary, Brennan's POV

**Sorry it's been so obscenly long since my last update in this fic, but I did the one thing i swore I'd never do: start a fic without really knowing where it would go. But I do now so updates should be more regular after this, tho there's only one more so I guess that really isn't saying much. lol. But I have to warn you, this isn't my best work, but it is leading up to the big BB chap, so I hope you'll read it and all anyway. **

"Angela I'm going to need the face for this by tonight if we're going to beat the prosecutor's deadline…" I stopped at the stern, almost angry look she was giving me.

"Angela?"

I looked away from her and to the door Booth had just disappeared out of, I wondered what he'd said to make her give me such a look.

"Temperance Brennan. What are you doing?" Angela stalked up the platform steps, automatically swiping her card and coming to a stop at the head of the exam table.

My eyes widened and I looked from her, to the skeleton and back again.

**Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep them**

"I'm…examining a body Angela." Of course, I'm not as oblivious as everyone thinks I am. I know, maybe not exactly, but approximately what Booth said to her and I'm not in the mood for a lecture at this moment.

They say ignorance is bliss.

**Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've done**

"I need to talk to you." Angela unfolded her arms and put her hands on her hips.

"Not now Angela, I have to finish this tonight or the suspect will…" And I was rambling. I knew that too. This was an open and shut case. They didn't even really need the face, though it wouldn't hurt. Zach was perfectly capable of cataloging the final findings and it would be good practice for him since he wants to start leading cases soon.

And I can tell by the way she's looking at me that Angela knows what I am doing. She isn't going to let it slide.

"Your office. Now."

**Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've done**

She stalks down the steps and I notice she's added sequins to the bottom of her lab coat. Glancing at Hodgins and a couple of the other lab techs on the platform, I go after her.

I can feel my temperature rising as I enter my office and she shuts the door behind me.

I turn on her, ready to let my temper explode.

"Angela how dare you…"

She holds up her hand to silence me and my mouth drops in shock. I am used to her being slightly bossy and demanding, but this is a bit over the top.

**I've been a bad, bad girl for so long  
I don't know how to change what went wrong  
**

"Save it Sweetie." She closed her eyes and took what seemed to be a calming breath and stepped toward me, taking my hands. I can feel myself stiffen at the sudden change in mood and when she opens her eyes there is nothing but compassion and concern there.

That, even I can see.

**  
Daddy's little girl when he went away  
What did it teach me? That love leaves  
**

"You know I love you Bren, but…you're making a mistake."

Understanding her meaning, but intending to avoid it, I reply, "No I'm not, I'm quite positive of my findings. The victim is 35 years old, cause of death was a gunshot wound to the chest, most likely puncturing his left lung."

She shakes her head. "No, Bren. I'm talking about you and Booth. You're doing it again."

I sigh. _I guess I'm getting the lecture anyway. _

"Angela I really don't need this. I know what you're going to say and I am working on it."

**I've been down every road you could go  
I made some bad choices as you know  
**

"Oh?" She releases me and crosses her arms, sticking her chin out defiantly. I am reminded, yet again, why Angela and I are friends. She doesn't intimidate either. "And what am I going to say?"

I sigh, taking a step back and trying not to roll my eyes. "You're going to tell me that I need to open up to him. That he needs me as much as I need him and I need to be careful because if I push him too far he'll leave."

**Seems I have the whole world cradled in my hands  
But its just like me not to understand**

I looked up at her, my thoughts already traveling to the skeleton out in the lab that I could be working on instead of having this pointless conversation. But when her face clouds up and she shakes her head, I turn my attention back to her. What's going on?

She steps toward me again, and I take an involuntary step back.

"No, Brennan that's not what I was going to say." She uncrossed her arms and gave me a pained look. Like she's pleading with me. "Booth does need you and he's been patient with you, more patient than anyone I've ever known. And he loves you Bren, but at this point you're past needing to be careful. You need to be hoping you haven't already lost him."

At this my eyes widen and my mouth drops open, my chest suddenly burning with adrenalin.

_Lose him?_

**Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep them**

"What do you mean?" And now I'm back in that familiar black void where I feel like I've missed something important. Like someone took a shortcut and forgot to leave me a map. I was with her up to the lecture…then what happened? Lose Booth…I can't…what does that mean?

"Sweetie, you should have heard him just now. He thinks you don't want him. That you're bored…I've never heard a man sound so defeated." She dropped her arms at her side and I fall into my desk chair, my body sagging under the weight of her words.

I stare at the ground, my mind racing with the possibility that she is right, that this time I really have messed things up for good. I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"God Brenn, I never thought anyone could wear down Seeley Booth…but somehow you've managed to find a way."

**Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've done**

I look up at her, tears stinging my eyes and I can tell hers are far from dry. I can see that what she's saying hurts her as much as it does me, and _I_ feel like I've been stabbed straight thought my heart.

"I did?" My voice squeaks and I look down in disgust. I put my face in my hands, fear of losing Booth has crippled my thoughts and mind.

"Sweetie, I love you, but Booth is my friend too. I know you love him as much as he loves you, but if you can't…just let him go. It's not fair to either of you to play yo-yo with each other."

This would be one of those times when I say 'I don't know what that means'. But I do know what that means. It means I may have gone too far.

"No Ange I can't lose him!" I say vehemently. "I didn't realize what I was doing. I don't want him to go. Not now not ever." I bring my hands back to my face, attempting to swallow the sobs that are working their way up my chest.

After a second I feel a hand on my shoulder and Angela makes me look at her.

"Then go after him Sweetie. If you go after him you still have a chance. He loves you."

I'm glad the kind, comforting tone is back in her voice and not the painful helplessness that was there a moment before. She smiles at me and I hesitate only a moment before throwing my arms around her and hugging her tight. Thanking her for bringing me back to life once again.

_Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep them _

She pats my back and whispers in my ear.

"Go get him back, Sweetie. Now."

With a quick glance out onto the platform I pull away from her, stripping my lab coat and grabbing my purse, almost in the same motion.

"Zack! There is a body on the platform. I need you to get x-rays, check my findings and record them in the file. I have to go." I call over my shoulder, already almost out the door.

_Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets_

**Okay, one more chap. This was Dear Diary by Pink**


	3. All the Same, No POV

**_Okay, here is the final chap. Sorry it took so long to update, Blame the great city of New York and their wonderful shopping. lol. This chap is to All the Same by the Sick Puppies. Hope you like, its the last. _**

She couldn't bring herself to call his cell, though she knew if she had she wouldn't be in this situation. Sitting there, in the rain, trying to muster up the courage to go inside and knock on his door.

She had been sitting there probably for ten minutes while the rain pelted the car angrily. The thunder cracked occasionally and the car vibrated with the sound. The small irrational part of her, the childish part, that still believed in signs and true love, that part of her hoped it was not a sign of things to come.

She took another deep breath and glanced up to his window, three floors above the street, but it revealed nothing more than it had before, the thick drapes prevented one from knowing whether the apartment inside was empty or not.

She closed her eyes as the rain traced patterns across her window and her face, trying to summon up courage she knew she possessed, but seemed to be conspicuously missing. While the black skies opened up their onslaught and told anyone with common sense to stay warm and safe indoors, she opened her eyes and pursed her lips into a hard, determined line.

With a deep breath, she threw open her car door and sprinted through the rain to the building.

They say love blinds. Apparently it also steals your common sense.

**I dont mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me**

**But I dont like illusions I cant see  
Them clearly**

He flicked the windshield wipers on a higher setting and sighed again. He'd been driving around for close to two hours without stopping. His mind felt foggy with the thousands of thoughts running through it and he was tired. He wanted to go home and sit on the couch with a beer and a basketball game.

He didn't want to think anymore tonight.

_  
_**I dont care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually what you'll do  
I dont mind  
I dont care  
As long as you're here  
**

She reached up to pound on the door again when a voice from behind stopped her.

"He's not home."

Brennan whipped around, wet auburn hair flinging into her mouth. A middle-aged woman in a baggy purple night gown poked her head out the door across the hall.

"He works all the time, poor dear. He looked especially tired this morning. He's had a rough week. You could try back later maybe. Around ten or so?"

Brennan bit her lip and glanced back at Booth's door.

"No thanks…I'll just…I'll wait here if that's okay."

The woman took in Brennan's troubled blue eyes and nodded, her expression soft with understanding.

"That's fine sweetheart." She started to shut the door as Brennan sank against his, fighting sobs she knew were irrational.

"Oh and dear?"

Brennan looked up expectantly, swiping a hand across her eyes.

"Good luck." She smiled warmly and shut the door.

**Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same**

Booth bounded up the steps to his apartment with more energy than he really had, flipping through masses of keys for the correct one. The hallway was dim, half the lights had yet to be replaced by the super, the other half flickering on their last leg.

He was so focused on getting inside that he almost didn't see the huddled body propped up against his door, still damp from the rain.

He narrowed his eyes when he was about twenty feet from his door and was able to make out the shape of a small body sitting against his door. After a moment he could tell it was here, and seconds later the smell of her perfume wafting down the hallway confirmed it.

"Bones?" He asked quietly as he got closer.

Almost immediately Brennan lifted her head and gasped.

"Booth. You're here!" She got on her feet, and stepped toward him. Her pale green blouse clung to her damp skin, showed her black bra underneath. Her hair was frizzy and messed all over her head, her mascara smudged and running around her eyes giving them a sunken appearance. Booth could have kicked himself for still thinking she was so beautiful.

Suddenly shy, Brennan didn't know what to say and ended up shifting from foot to foot and tugging on a loose thread on her jacket. Biting her lip mercilessly, she stood under his gaze, wishing he would say something, that she _could_ say something.

Finally, she threw her shoulders back and made her best attempt at bravery.

"Booth. I was an idiot."

_No use being offended by the fact._ She thought to herself.

Booth studied her small form for a moment, a mixture of caution and concern on his face as he unlocked his door.

"Why don't we take this inside Bones?"

_  
_**And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's all the same**

"You want something to drink?" He asked, casually tossing his keys onto the table and his coat across a chair. Even he was impressed with how even his tone was for being nervous enough to jump out of his skin.

Brennan shook her head, following him into the kitchen.

"No. I want you." She stated, not a hint of hesitation evident.

Booth paused before reaching into the refrigerator and taking out a beer, folding his arms, he leaned against the countertop and stared at her. He took a sip and continued staring, and always she met his gaze unwaveringly.

_Yet another reason I love her._  
**  
Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come**

He seemed so calm and casual, maybe Angela had been wrong. Maybe they were fine.

But when she took a closer look, she could tell they weren't. He stood, leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed, certainly not an inviting posture. In fact, if she thought about it, that was how she stood when she felt the need to protect herself, to seem distant and objective.

She bit her lip.

And then there were his eyes. Deep brown eyes that were usually so welcoming and warm and filled with an almost frightening amount of love. Those eyes were now closed off and lacking the distinct tenderness he always wore when looking at her, even in public or at crime scenes.

She fought down the panic that threatened to claim her when she realized she may have already lost him.

**But in-between it always seems too long  
Suddenly  
But I have the skill, yeah  
I have the will, to breath you in while I can  
However long you stay is all that I am**

He watched her shift nervously, standing not ten feet from him, alone in the kitchen where he had first kissed her over a plate of burnt garlic bread and spaghetti. In the apartment where he'd woken up next to her nearly every morning for the past two months. In the exact necklace she'd been wearing the moment he realized he could never live without her, that he loved her so much it physically hurt to think about.

And he knew this state of need, of love, was not something he could turn his back on, not now, not ever. He found that quite irritating at a time like this.

She frowned, trying to understand what she could have done to make him think he needed to protect himself from her.

Coming up empty, she decided to go the route that had never failed her before.

"What did I do?"  
**  
Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same**

Her bluntness shouldn't have surprised him, but it did.

Booth raised his eyebrows but kept his gaze steady on her as he took another sip of his beer.

"What did you do?"

She nodded and crossed her arms in that defiant way, challengingly. He gripped his bottle tighter at the sudden onslaught of rage that he felt washing over him.

Even though he knew she was doing exactly what he was doing, protecting herself. Even through he knew she never would have sat outside his door for who-knows-how-long, wet and cold, waiting for him to get home if she didn't know she was in the wrong. And he understood that she just couldn't think of a better way to figure out what was wrong between them than to ask a question and test her hypothesis, it didn't change the fact that he wanted to punch a wall.

So he tried an approach that always seemed to work for her so well.

"Do you love me?"

**And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's always the same**

She was taken aback by the question and she looked it. Her mouth slightly parted, her eyes widened to a painful degree.

"Y-you know I do." She stuttered, before stepping forward again confidently. _Of course he does_.

Booth narrowed his eyes and set his beer aside, sighing in frustration.

"No, I don't know it Bones." He said sharply, "I'f like to believe it, I even think I see it from time to time in your eyes, but you've never said it, never even hinted at wanting to say it."

He watched her eyes flicker away before coming back to his, blue like a storm.

"When I reach for your hand in public you pull away. When I kiss you, if it's not with the end of sex then you're not interested. And I know you like when I kiss you because I can feel the way you melt into me…but you never say anything, Bones, you never say a word."

**Wrong or Right  
Black or White  
If I close my eyes  
Its all the same**

She felt the burning desire to hit him rise again in her chest, the man was insufferable.

"So what? You need verbal confirmation of your procreative abilities Booth, because I can tell you with great certainty that you are, in fact, the best I've ever had." The blue fire burned in her eyes but he matched her toe to toe.

"No Bones, I don't need to know how great a lover I am, I need to know that you love me. I need to know you aren't just playing a game Bones, because sometimes I wonder." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as his anger fled, extinguished by the understanding dawning on her face. He glanced at her once before turning to lean against the kitchen sink and look out the window where rain dropped softly from the sky. "I need to hear it every once in a while."

**In my life  
The compromise  
I'll close my eyes  
Its all the same**

He turned his back to her and it felt like so much more than that. It felt like he was turning his back _on_ her, on them, and she'd never been so terrified.

Abandoning all pretenses of pride and bravery, she ran across the room and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his back where her tears were soaked up almost instantly.

"I'm sorry Booth…I-I do love you. I love you." She mumbled in a voice she couldn't really understand. But Booth knew, and he closed his eyes as goose bumps ran up and down his arms.

He turned around toward her.

**Go ahead say it  
You're leaving  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand**

He looked down on the top of her hair and reached to lift her chin so she could face him.

"You love me?" He asked quietly, eyes sparkling.

She nodded hesitantly and took a deep breath.

"I do…I know I should say it more, and I'm sorry. It's just…my whole life has taught me that love doesn't exist. Or that it's just a word that doesn't mean anything except that you hold enough of another person to be able to hurt them." She dropped her head against his chest and closed her eyes when she felt his hands rubbing circles on her back, his chin resting against her head.

"But…you've shown me that it can be different. That love can be a good thing. I'm sorry I was an idiot and tried to push you away, I just…I panicked. I woke up in the middle of the night a few weeks ago and you said…that. You said you loved me…and as hard as I fought it, I couldn't help but think of all the other times someone had told me they loved me, and how it inevitably lead to them leaving." Her voice shook and she could hear the pleading in it, pleading for understanding. She hated how weak he made her, but allowed it because he also made her stronger than she could ever be on her own.

Booth tightened his arms around her and she knew what he wasn't saying.

"And I know you would never leave me. I understand that, and believe that more than almost anything else. It's just…"

**It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are now  
If you take me for everything**

Booth frowned slightly, listening to her talk, he suddenly realized how insensitive he'd been. He thought she wasn't saying it because she was having second thoughts, because she really didn't believe in them, even that she was pulling away because she felt they were getting too close. He was hurt and angry, he'd given so much of himself to her and he thought she was trying to give it back.

Now he understood.

"I'm sorry too Bones. I should have tried to take into consideration what you've been through…I just couldn't see it at the time. I'm the kind of person that shows how I feel. But I can understand why you wouldn't be, why it's hard for you. Now that you've explained it to me, I won't ask you to say it if you don't feel you can."

"I feel a 'but' coming on." She muttered, almost smiling as he held her in his arms, the only place she wanted to be, so glad she hadn't lost him, that it seemed they were going to fix this.

**Do it all over again  
It's all the same**

"But," He pulled back and she looked up at him, her eyes red and blotchy from crying, yet still holding such innocence he thought he might collapse. "But when you're hair is glowing, or you're smiling that smile that seems to brighten my whole world. Or when you say something that just makes me want to pull my hair out…I get this unbelievable urge to kiss you…I need you to let me, without needing it to go further."

She bit her lip and Booth continued hastily.

"I need to be able to hold your hand, or hug you just because. Not because I'm trying to be protective or because I want you, though most of the time I do. I need to be able to kiss you and hold you sometimes and…just let it be that." He gazed at her intently, hoping she would understand.

He couldn't help the way his face light up when she smiled and nodded.

"I suppose I could allow that." She said nonchalantly, leaning into him and hugging him tighter, as if she never wanted to leave his embrace.

Booth laughed softly. "You could, could you?"

She nodded and closed her eyes as he began to sway gently, still holding her close.

Suddenly she looked up at him, all seriousness painted across her face.

"But we still get to kiss with the intent of intimacy sometimes, correct?" She asked anxiously.

Booth fought down a laugh as he stared at her for a moment, before leaning down to capture her lips in a toe-curling, breathtaking, make-old-men-blush sort of kiss.

"Yes Bones," He gasped, moments later, "when I kiss you like that, you can expect it's only the beginning."

She grinned widely, clinging to him as her knees got wobbly.

"Then I suppose we should take this to the bedroom."

"I suppose we should."

_**Yay for FLUFF!! Tell me what you thought of this little song ficlet!**_


End file.
